These Days of Summer
by NaylaWood
Summary: While living at the Potter-Weasley mansion, summers are never a bore. Lily and Albus share a secret, Rose withholds a crush, Teddy is sleeping in the basement, Hermione is on the search for new S.P.E.W. members, James is a party boy, Hugo is a bundle of dark teen angst, Ron is on a edge of getting fired by his best friend, and much more. Join us during these days of summer.


**A/N: Hey Guys, I hope you enjoy this. I like this so much better than anything I have started. It would make my day if you would please comment below. It's what I live for. Have fun reading and feel free to give me any suggestions, Corrections, and criticism. **

**Thanks,**

**Nayla**

**Harry's P.O.V**

I slump out of bed and didn't bother to throw the covers back on my slumbering wife. She can live through the cold for once, right? My feet creak down the spiral staircase, toward to the kitchen. I prepare a fresh pot of tea while paying the burly barn owl for the families' latest magazine and paper subscriptions. I flump onto a large, red couch and release a long sigh. While living in the Potter-Weasley Mansion, peace and quiet is something to be to love and savor. Sure, Charlie is back in Romania and Percy and Audrey think that the very thought of sharing a bathroom with one of us is "remarkably absurd", but eleven hoodlums let loose in a voluminous manor is enough to drive anyone mad. Thankfully, the Potter-Weasley Clan isn't exactly the morning type. Well, except for Albus Severus Potter, that is.

In a matter of hours, Albus will be bouncing brightly into the group of grumpy, weary (mostly) redheads. He will probably kiss all our hands and pronounce his love for us. Then, he will ride away in that simple muggle board with wheels to wherever he goes in that muggle town of his. Or as Lily likes to call it, that place where Albus-wastes-all-his-time-trying-to-find-a-way-to-get-laid. I think it's time to 'talk' to her…

As more groggy family members emerged from their cozy beds and gradually migrate to the table, my prediction comes out positive. Albus runs –no not runs, gallops down the stairs, fully dressed in muggle attire. He is decked out in some sort of Khaki skinny pants. He has a black shirt on with a couple of neon colored skulls. A couple of which, were the same blue as his beanie that matted his hair to his head.

"Aaaand a happy 'good morning' hello to each member of this beautiful family," Albus bellows as he taps each head while skipping to the kitchen area. His over-joyous greeting is only met by groans and grumbles.

"Does anybody know where the milk went to?" Roxanne snapped.

"No."

"I think Dominique used it yesterday,"

"What? You think I drank it all? You think I'm FAT?"

"Yes, I told you it's in the fridge,"

"No, James used it all yesterday to bake me a cake,"

"I never even got you a cake!"

"Well, then again before leading someone on!"

"'Tis a disgrace 'ow no one even bothers oo create a shoping list, isn't it 'Arry?"

"Charlie probably drank it. I still think he is somewhere in here dozing on a couch,"

"Is she _still_ on about that?"

"What it's probably true. How many times have you woken up to discover that Charlie is 'just picking up' some pumpkin juice?"

"Mum does have a point."

"Ewe, _ALBUS!_ Are seriously using chocolate syrup instead of milk?"

"…wicked,"

"Yeah, at least use chocolate milk!"

"I think Hugo is having issues about his sexual orientation."

"Pshh, sure. When I start an alpaca farm with Colin Creevy and change my name to Plays-With-Squirrels,"

"Fred, I can honestly see that happening."

"SILENCE!" I bellow, leaving a dead conversation lingering in the intended quiet. I huff haughtily and begin shoveling through my eggs and bacon that Kreacher made. The moment the fork met my lips seemed to be a cue for the rest of the bunch to begin eating.

The ecstatic mini-me is drinking chocolate syrup right from the bottle not even bothering to sit down to consume his chocolate-corn flake mixture. Instead he rides on his skateboard past the kitchen picking up various bottles and squeezing them into his mouth.

"Bye guys! I'm going to town," He rides out of the room only to be stopped by Lily. Who was whining about wanting to hang out with _her_ (real emphasis on the 'her') bestie.

Bill, who is labeling every carton and bottle that Al drank with a warning, seems to be pondering an amusing thought. At least that is what people are doing when they smile and shake their head to themselves, right? "Sometimes I wonder," Bill muses while squeaking a Sharpie on a whipped cream can, "If that boy is too happy."

"Yeah, I mean aren't teenagers supposed to be filled with angst and deep emotion?" Roxanne added.

"No…"said Rose, "that's just Hugo."

"I heard that," Hugo flatly stated.

I looked over at Hugo, darkly dressed and beating his head slightly, who was listening through ear buds a new wizarding device in which you can listen to whatever song you want by downloading it. Huga had a new obsession with the quite creepy _Draught of the Living Death_. It was like the _Weird Sisters_ times ten. His thumb was placed in the center of the device and moved clockwise, obviously dialing up the sound.

_"Our love had been so strong for far too long,  
I was weak with fear that something would go wrong,  
Before the possibilities came true,  
I took all possibility from you"_

Just as Harry opened his mouth to comment, His favorite ginger came racing down the stairs happening to knock several things over in the process. "Ron! Those are valubl-

"Ha-Harry, "Ron gasps, out of breath, "She's –she's starting it… again,"

"What are you on about?"

"_Spew, spew_ is what on about,"

"Sp –sp –_SPEW!_

We exchange horrified looks just as the children exchange looks of confusion.

"We have to hide, QUICK! She's requiting,"

Bill and Fleur burst out laughing. George and Angelina seemed to find Me and Ron's utter horror amusing, but they are unusually keen to get to work early.

_Almost laughed myself to tears,  
(Ha hahahahaha)  
Conjuring her deepest fears  
(Come here you fucking bitch)_

Ron and I sprint to the nearest closet where we heard Hermione ask every one where we are. I squeezed against my best friend desperate for my sanity. "What if she gives Kreacher clothes?" I whispered.

"I'll never utter one word to her again."

I nodded my approval just when it hit me. This summer is going to be hell.


End file.
